Llamadas Anonimas
by ilove-chan
Summary: Que divertidas pueden ser las llamadas anónimas en una noche de verano *-*Bryan x yuriy porque son taaaaaan sexys xD*-*


Mientras el siguiente capitulo de Midnight esta listo, quiero compensarlos con este fic ^^ cortito pero espero les agrade

* * *

Titulo: Llamadas anónimas

Autora: ilove-chan

Genero: Yaoi (mi genero favorito **)

Advertencias: songfic ( otro o.0??) jejejeje ^^uu, bueno como advertencia tenemos sexo por teléfono así que no me miren raro u.ú es parte de la canción ^^uuu eso si si no les agrada leer un lemmon raro y mal hecho _ SALGAN LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE DE AQUÍ !!.

Canción- la canción (como siempre) se llama igual que el titulo del fic ^^ llamadas anónimas de Fernando Delgadillo ^^ (la canción esta bien genial!!!) por cierto, si quieren agarrarle el chiste al fic escuchen primero la canción ^^uu y entenderán mi necesidad de escribir un fic con la canción *v* ^^

Parejas: Bryan x yuriy xD

Disclaimer: Beyblade no es mío y bla bla bla. . .

Summary: que divertidas pueden ser las llamadas anónimas en una noche de verano

* * *

*-*-*-* 9: 00 P.M *-*-*-*

Un chico de melena lavanda estaba tirado (literalmente ^^) en el sofá de la sala de su departamento, hoy había sido un día horrible en el trabajo, las cuentas de su hogar ya habían comenzado a llegar y al parecer todo empeoraba, dio un hondo, pesado y aburrido suspiro, decidió dejar ver el aburridísimo programa de "la oreja" (xD) que estaba viendo en ese momento y se dispuso a dormir, perezosamente se puso de pie y se encamino hasta su habitación, llegando una vez ahí se puso su pijama y se comenzó a recostar en la cama, estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando de pronto un sonido lo despertó, el maldito teléfono era el que sonaba, molesto por haber sido interrumpido de su ardua tarea ( huy si que trabajosa ^^) levanto el teléfono enojado

-kuzteznov al habla, si no es un asunto de emergencia mas te vale colgar o tu pellejo esta en peligro – dijo acida y fríamente

-es así como saludas a tu madre??!!- hablo una voz femenina desde el otro lado de la línea

-mama?- pregunto confundido el peli lavanda, que endemoniadas horas de llamar a un familiar eran esas???!!!

-claro! Quien mas te llamaría a estas horas??, dime estas teniendo una aventura?!!, haber explícame…- y fue hay como empezó un discurso de mas o menos 2 horas hasta que al final la bendita señora pregunto que como había estado

-estoy bien mama, y dime para que hablaste? – pregunto un tanto frustrado el menor

-he?, pues nada en especial, solo quería saber como estaba mi hijo, es que acaso ya no se puede llamar solo para saber como estas? Pero dime ya no me tienes confianza? Es que acaso ya no me quieres? O acaso…- y hay otro discurso de una hora hasta que al final la llamada termino

-cuídate mucho y nos llamamos luego bry – dijo la señora y colgó su teléfono dando así por terminada la conversación

-me alegro de ya no vivir con ella TOT- se alegraba el peli lavanda una vez se disponía a dormir otra vez, pero el bendito sonido del teléfono lo volvió a despertar, enfadado levanto el teléfono y con la voz mas fría y enojada que pudo articular "saludo"

-mama ya te dije que no me importa como ha estado el tío Spencer, tampoco me importa saber como te va con tu nuevo perrito llamado flofly, y tampoco me interesa saber si el señor de la leche ya subió los precios ò.ó, una vez aclarado eso nos vemos adiós!! - dijo molesto casi a punto de colgar

-no cuelgues!!- respondió la voz del otro lado, una mas joven y seductora por no decir melodiosa, provocando así que el oji lila no cortara la llamada

-…

-por favor no me cuelgues, estoy muy solo esta noche y no tengo a nadie que quiera hablar conmigo y se que es tarde pero, la verdad lo necesito- dijo la seductora voz de un hombre por el orto lado de la línea y el peli lavanda giro su vista hacia el despertador de su mesita de noche "12:00 m.d." , que idiota se atrevía a hablarle a esas horas, definitivamente colgaría, aunque pensándolo bien tal vez podría resultar interesante, bueno no cualquier día alguien llama a esas horas con una voz misma de los ángeles y te pide que hables con el, así que sin mas el peli lavanda decidió continuar la conversación

-no te preocupes, en que puedo ayudarte?- respondió en tono de voz seductor

-muchísimas gracias por no colgar, sabes?, sentía la necesidad de hablar con alguien, sin querer marque tu numero al azar, y ahora que hablo contigo tengo la fantasía de acariciarte esta noche por detrás de las piernas y no parar hasta llegar a tus caderas y luego desabrochar despacio el pantalón- dijo en un tono de voz suave y muy muy MUY seductor, haciendo que una parte de mi cuerpo comenzara a despertar

-enserio?, pues mira que llegas en buen momento para mi también había sido un día difícil, pero dime a donde he de volar para hacer tu fantasía realidad- dije sentándome en la cama ( ya que estaba acostado ^^) y dedicándole mi mas seductora voz a ese ángel caído del cielo

-por supuesto que te lo diré pero antes déjame decirte que cuando te tenga enfrente te voy a mordisquear el lóbulo derecho de la oreja- por los sonidos de la línea supongo que el chico había comenzado a lamer el teléfono

-…- y comencé a sentir caricias atreves de la bocina para mi (////////)

-me excita mas el no saber tu nombre- dijo después de terminar con lo que parecían lengüetazos al teléfono

-no te preocupes yo soy solamente lo que necesitas-dije mientras pensaba en que no le diría mi nombre, no, quería mantener ese juego lo mas que se pudiera

-jeje eres muy gracioso ^^, mmm, déjame decirte que en este momento estoy muy cómodo sentado en mi cama, haa como me gustaría tener compañía esta noche- dijo y comenzó a contarme con lujo de detalles como se quitaba su ropa, se ponía su ligera pijama que solo constaba de un pequeño shorts y una camisa de tirantes blanca, y por ultimo como se recostaba en su lecho

-…- yo estaba mas que despierto para ese entonces, una de mis manos era la que detenía el teléfono mientras que la otra permanecía en mi boca, ya que la comencé a morder para no arrancarme la ropa de un tirón, imaginándome como seria ese hermoso ser, como seria esa hermosa criatura en una noche de pasión, la conversación poco a poco se fue haciendo mas apasionada, mas erótica, mi mano que antes mordisqueaba había bajado hasta mi entrepierna y la había comenzado a acariciar, la persona de hermosa voz comenzó a gemir suavemente, suponiéndome que ya había comenzado a masturbarse, una sonrisa lujuriosa apareció en mis labios

-ahh!!...aaah…quiero que me hagas el amor!!! , quiero hacerlo contigo ( OMG O///O)- comenzó a decirme provocando así que yo mismo comenzara a introducir mi mano entre mis bóxers hasta alcanzar mi palpitante miembro ( //// )

-podrías darme tu dirección y te aseguro que haremos lo que quieras donde tu prefieras –sugerí pensando que así podría conocer finalmente a esa hermosa y seductora persona

-y…aaah...que es lo que me aaahhh... me harás?- pregunto entre gemidos provocados por su masturbación

-cuando me des tu dirección voy a tenderte y a quitarte con mis dientes tu ropa interior- pero al solo pensarlo presa fui de un arrebato de pasión tire del cable del teléfono que se desconecto y me halle jadeante en medio de la noche y al conectar el cable del teléfono con la esperanza de que estuviera ahí me encontré con el tono intermitente de cualquier línea ocupada, colgué el auricular por si otra vez llamaba, pero eso nunca paso.

Dos días después cambie mi teléfono por uno inalámbrico y todas las noches exactamente a las 12 me detengo unos minutos ante el teléfono con la esperanza de que el vuelva a llamar, ha veces me siento solo y cuando es así marco un numero al azar, como ahora

-buenas noches rei kon al habla- dijo una dormilona voz del otro lado de la línea

-hola por favor no me cortes, estoy solo y no tengo a nadie que quiera hablar conmigo- comienzo siempre así

-… ( y eso a mi que ¬ ¬)- la persona del otro lado de la linea no dice nada

-y se que es muy tarde pero siempre sentí la necesidad de acariciarte por detrás de las piernas- digo seductoramente esperando a que no pase lo de siempre

- Ô.O…*piiiip* *piiiip**piiiip* *piiiip*- que me cuelguen en la línea TOT

-bueno?... *hay alguien por ahí?, no?... habrá alguien que quiera hablar conmigo a estas horas? *TOT- pienso mientras coloco el auricular en su lugar, suspiro hondo y me acuesto para minutos mas tarde quedarme dormido, al parecer solo fue una fantasía erótica de mi aburrida muy aburrida vida sexual ToT

Al día siguiente me levante de mal humor, estaba duchándome cuando de pronto escucho el teléfono sonar, rápidamente cubro mi cuerpo con una toalla y me dirijo hasta donde esta el aparato contestando así la llamada

-moshi moshi?, kuzteznov al habla – digo con un tono un tanto enfadado pues estoy todo mojado

-y porque ese mal humor?- pregunta la voz del otro lado, sonrió grandemente, es la persona de la otra noche!!!!

-por tu ausencia- le digo en el tono seductor de aquella noche

-jeje y bien que te parece si ahora te doy mis datos y nos dejamos de llamadas?- pregunta mientras yo agrando mas mi sonrisa

-por supuesto lo que quieras…-y me interrumpe

-cual es tu nombre?- me pregunta con esa hermosa voz suya

-Bryan- le respondo simplemente

-ya veo, mi nombre es yuriy pero solo tu puedes llamarme yura- responde y mi sonrisa se convierte de una graciosa a una lujuriosa

-muy bien yura, dime tus datos y te prometo que haré que recuerdes esta noche para siempre- respondo mientras tomo un lápiz y un post-it de el pequeño buro anotando la dirección que próximamente visitare muy a menudo

* * *

n/a- pues espero les haya gustado el fic ^^ como se habrán dado cuenta como que no me inspire mucho para hacerlo y acepto sus criticas ^^ jejeje pero la verdad es que me gusto mucho la canción y también me hizo reír bastante xD y también como se habrán dado cuenta como que aun no se escribir lemmon ni nada que se le parezca así que no me juzguen SOY NUEVA ESCRIBIENDOLO TOT, bueno eso es todo y pues no se jejeje creo que este fic no va dedicado a nadie ^^ bueno eso es todo y nos leemos en otro fic

SEE YA ^^


End file.
